This invention relates to tools for stripping insulation or coating from a wire or a linear conductor; more particularly, this invention relates to hand-held insulation stripping tools which sever insulation or cladding and remove it from the conductor without nicking or scratching the conductor.
Stripping tools of various designs are a common item found in the tool box of electricians or service technicians. Such tools may be difficult to use and inaccurate, particularly when it is desired to expose only a predetermined length of a conductor. Additionally, such prior art tools may nick or scratch the conductor. Such nicks or scratches may reduce the strength of the conductor or may alter its conductive properties, particularly, when the conductor is a fiber optic device. Hence, such nicks or scratches should be avoided.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a convenient, easy to use tool which allows the user to adequately and appropriately measure the length of conductor to be exposed after the insulation or cladding has been removed without nicking or scratching of the conductor.